Darth
Darth foi um título dado aos Lordes Sombrios dos Sith da Ordem Sith que precedia um nome diferente do de nascimento. Os nomes Sith de Sheev Palpatine, Conde Dookan, e Anakin Skywalker, eram Darth Sidious, Darth Tyranus, e Darth Vader, respectivamente. O título já estava em uso um milênio antes das Guerras Clônicas, quando Darth Bane, outro Sith a possuir o título, estabeleceu a Regra de Dois, fato ocorrido em 1.032 ABY. Após Bane, outro a obter o título de Darth foi seu aprendiz. Darth Plagueis, Mestre Sith de Darth Sidious, também foi outro a ter posse do título, e só o perdeu quando este o matou enquanto ele dormia. Darth Maul, o primeiro aprendiz Sith de Sidious, também possuiu esse título até ser dado como morto na Batalha de Naboo, em 32 ABY, exatamente mil anos após a criação da Regra de Dois por Darth Bane, pelas mãos do até então Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Após sua ressurreição, Maul tornou-se mestre de seu irmão, Savage Opress, fazendo com que ambos burlassem a Regra de Dois, pois já havia dois Sith naquele momento (Dookan e Sidious), o que os fazia não portarem consigo, pelo menos oficialmente, o título de Darth. Em pelo menos dois conhecidos casos (os de Conde Dookan e Anakin Skywalker), o título de Darth e o nome acompanhante foram concedidos ao aprendiz Sith pelo seu mestre. Obi-Wan Kenobi uma vez utilizou "Darth" como uma forma de se referir a Darth Vader enquanto conversava com ele. Oficiais Imperiais tipicamente se referiam a Vader como "Lorde Vader". Em 4 DBY, Temmin Wexley utilizou o título "Darth" com a finalidade de ironizar o ex-Agente de Lealdade Imperial Sinjir Rath Velus, em uma conversação que teve com ele. Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *"Probe Droid Problem" *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Four'' * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Parte I'' *"No Good Deed..." *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: Legacy's End, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: Legacy's End, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Thrawn'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Battle to the End'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Parte IV'' *''Rogue One, Parte VI'' * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''''A New Hope'' Golden Book'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Parte VI'' *"Coda" *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 1: Aphra, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 2: Aphra, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 3: Aphra, Parte III'' *''Doutora Aphra 4: Aphra, Parte IV'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doutora Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Parte I'' *''Lando, Parte III'' *''Lando, Parte V'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Legado de Sangue'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' * * }} Fontes * *''Star Wars: The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * Categoria:Títulos Categoria:Sith